The present invention relates to floor and carpet cleaning systems, and more particularly to a support structure for holding and supporting pressure and vacuum hoses that form a part of such a floor or carpet cleaning system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support device that is adapted to be secured to a railing structure of a building such that the pressure and vacuum hoses can be secured to the support structure while the same is attached to a railing structure.
Floor and carpet cleaning systems are widely used to clean carpets and floors. Typically, a carpet cleaning system will include a base unit, a pair of hoses including a vacuum hose and a pressure hose, and an application wand. Often, a base unit will be a mobile unit including a system for heating and pressurizing a rinse or extraction solution that is ultimately delivered to the floor or carpet. The pressure and vacuum hoses connect to the base unit and extend therefrom. The terminal ends of the vacuum and pressure hoses are connected to an application wand. In many carpet-cleaning methods, a carpet cleaning solution is first sprayed on the carpet. After a certain period of time has passed, the operator then directs the wand over the carpet. In conventional fashion, by engaging a trigger on the wand, a rinse solution from the base unit is directed through the pressure hose and out the wand. Typically, this rinse solution has been heated and is under pressure. The wand is then repeatedly pulled over the rinsed areas of the carpet. The rinse solution is sucked from the carpet through the vacuum hose and returned to the outside base unit.
Carpet and floor cleaning is relatively easy where the floor or carpet is located on a ground level and where the operator can position the base unit relatively close to the floor or carpet being cleaned. However, the difficulty increases substantially when the operator is required to clean the floor or carpet located on a second story or above. Somehow, the operator has to run or extend the hoses to the second or third story, for example. This means that hose segments are coupled together and in the end each hose is of a substantial length, sometimes extending over one hundred feet, for example. In many cases, carpet-cleaning operators find themselves cleaning second, third, and fourth floor dwellings that include a balcony with a railing structure. In these cases, it is important to secure the hoses to the railing structure such that the operator and the wand can freely move about to clean the floor or carpet on such an upper story. Typically, an operator attempts to secure the vacuum and pressure hoses someway to the railing structure. It is known to use hose hooks that simply hook the hose to an adjacent structure. However, these are not reliable and are very difficult to use. In addition, these hooks tend to slip and are easily lost. In many cases, the operator will attempt to weave the hoses through the vertical banisters of the railing structure so as to effectively secure the hoses to the railing structure. Again, this is very difficult to accomplish and leads to even more problems. In weaving the hoses through the banisters of the railing structure, it is easy to damage portions of the railing structure such as by causing paint to be chipped from the railing structure or the railing structure to be scarred, bruised or even scratched. In addition, this manner of attaching the hoses to the railing structure is not sound or foolproof. Often, the weave connection will breakdown and the hoses will automatically fall to the ground and in the process, will, of course, pull on the wand until it can be stabilized.
Another problem involved in carpet cleaning, is that during the carpet cleaning operation the vacuum hose tends not to be stable but to jerk and vibrate as the wand is moved from dry areas to heavy saturated areas of the floor. This jerking movement of the vacuum hose again tends to scar, scratch and generally damage the structure of the building laying adjacent the vacuum hose during this time.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a support structure that is specifically designed to hold and secure the vacuum and pressure hoses of a carpet cleaning system.
The present invention entails a support for supporting a vacuum hose and a pressure hose that form a part of a carpet cleaning system. In one embodiment of the present invention, the support includes a base for resting adjacent a railing structure or other structure associated with a building. At least one connector is associated with the base for connecting the support to the railing structure or other associated structure of the building. The support includes a frame structure including an area for receiving the vacuum hose and an area for receiving the pressure hose. A fastener or clamp is provided for securing the vacuum hose and pressure hose of the carpet cleaning system within the areas that receive and hold the vacuum and pressure hoses.
In one particular embodiment, the support includes a moveable clamp that is moveable between a clamped position and an unclamped position. In a clamped position, the clamp engages both the vacuum hose and pressure hose and secures both within the support.
Still in another embodiment of the present invention, the support includes a reel for receiving and supporting the vacuum hose and a ledge or other support structure for receiving and holding the pressure hose. The clamp may be moveably mounted to the support such that in the clamped position, a portion of the clamp extends over and engages a top portion of both the vacuum hose and the pressure hose so as to hold both hoses within the support.
In addition, the present invention entails a method of receiving and supporting the vacuum and pressure hoses. In one embodiment, one hose is dropped downwardly from an area where the support is stationed. The hose that is dropped downwardly is secured to the other hose and the two hoses are together pulled towards the support. Thereafter, each hose is secured within the support. After securement, the floor or carpet cleaning operation can be commenced and because the hoses are securely held within the support, it follows that a wand coupled to the hoses is free to be moved over a floor or carpet for the purpose of cleaning. Once the carpet cleaning operation is concluded, the pressure hose and vacuum hose can be released from the support.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.